Lost my heart
by Raven F. Sugiura
Summary: Sansa vive constantemente atormentada por los fantasmas de su pasado. El único lugar en todo Desembarco dónde encuentra paz es en los brazos de Margaery.


Solo había un lugar donde la esbelta pelirroja podía sentirse a gusto en todo Desembarco. Un lugar donde ni Joffrey o Cersei podrían molestarla, donde podía refugiarse de los guardias y doncellas enviados por aquellos malvados leones dorados. Un lugar libre del alcance de cualquier hombre. El acogedor silencio que reinaba en el bosque de dioses la reconfortaba de todas las humillaciones que debía vivir día a día entre las murallas de la Fortaleza Roja, la suave brisa que vagaba etérea entre los árboles, provocaba un delicado vaivén en las hojas verdes de estos mismos. Álamos y olmos se alzaban cubriendo la mayor parte del lugar, y la pequeña Sansa se encontraba allí, sentada a las faldas del único roble que se alzaba en el terreno, inmersa en sus dolorosos pensamientos.

La joven llevó su diestra hasta el lado izquierdo de su pecho justo donde, suponía, se encontraba su corazón. Su mente divagaba entre los recuerdos con su familia, en Invernalia. Su loba habría disfrutado tanto de un lugar como el bosque de dioses, fresco, rodeado de verde, tranquilo, seguramente Arya lo habría usado para practicar sus _rutinas de danza_, extrañaba la poca femineidad en ella y sus constantes discusiones. Extrañaba la seguridad que sólo Robb le hacía sentir, su hermano mayor era todo un caballero. Extrañaba ver a Bran escalar los muros del castillo en Invernalia, o a Rickon siguiendo a su madre a todas partes, siendo el adorable hermano menor que era. Extrañaba a sus padres cada día. Extrañaba la calidez de su hogar, que a pesar de estar cubierto completamente por la nieve, era más acogedor que cualquier lugar en Desembarco del Rey. Incluso extrañaba al bastardo de su padre, Jon Snow, porque a pesar de todo era parte de su familia, y en vista de cómo estaba su situación actual, quizás sean los únicos Stark vivos.

Reprimió con fuerza las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos, si tan solo las cosas hubieran ocurrido de otra manera. Ahora la chica de ojos azules no tenía a nadie de su familia, los leones se habían encargado de eliminar a los lobos y tan solo quedaba ella. La única. ¿En quién podía confiar? ¿En quién se podía refugiar? Aun si volvía a su amada Invernalia ¿qué le esperaba allá? Nada. La habían destruido. Su hogar. Su familia. Todo había caído. ¿A dónde podía huir? ¿Habría algún otro lugar en poniente, o en el mundo, donde pudiera sentirse como en casa? Cansada de contener sus emociones, dejo que las lágrimas escurrieran por sus mejillas mientras en su mente pedía perdón al recuerdo de su padre, por haber insistido tanto en viajar a Desembarco y que aceptara ser la mano del rey, todo para casarse con el pequeño monstruo que era Joffrey. También pedía perdón al recuerdo de Arya, y se reprendía a si misma por no haberla escuchado antes, su hermana resultó tener tanta razón en sus palabras y ella, la doncella de cuentos de hadas, la que soñaba con ser reina, había estado tan equivocada. ¡Si tan solo no hubiese insistido en esa tonta fantasía de princesa! ¡Si tan solo su padre no hubiera aceptado ser la mano del rey! Ellos quizás aun estarían felices en el norte. Pero claro, en ese momento todo era distinto. Se reprendía a si misma por haberse dejado influenciar por aquellas historias de princesas en torres y príncipes en caballos.

Derramaba lágrimas en silencio mientras aferraba su diestra a su pecho, sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza y sus parpados comenzaban a teñirse de un fuerte tono rosado, no quería volver a abrirlos y ver la realidad que debía vivir. Con el paso de cada segundo se iba desmoronando poco a poco en su propio dolor, sumergiéndose aun más en su propia culpa, tanto así que no logró percibir los pasos de una persona que se acercaba a ella en hurtadillas. Su sorpresa fue máxima cuando sintió unos delgados brazos rodeándola y un delicado beso posándose en su cuello. El inconfundible aroma a rosas se hizo presente llenando los pulmones de la pequeña loba con cabello rojizo, y en sus labios se trazó la primera sonrisa en todo lo que iba del día. En su espalda estaba abrazándola la única persona en Fortaleza Roja que podía llenar su corazón de gozo. Sintió como esos finos labios se movían recorriendo su pálido cuello hasta llegar a su oído. Fue ahí cuando escucho las delicadas palabras de su compañera, amiga y confidente.

—No llores mi Reina del Norte, encontraré una forma de llevarte a Alto Jardín, solo debes esperar a cuando me case con Joffrey.— La joven Tyrell levantó su zurda hasta la altura de los pómulos de su amada reina usando el dorso de esta misma, para secar las lagrimas que destilaban por el semblante de la pelirroja. Margaery siempre intentaba reflejar alegría en su cara, no quería aquejumbrar a Sansa con sus propias preocupaciones. ¡Y le era tan difícil mantenerse así! Sobre todo cuando veía a su reina, su amada, destruida de esa forma. ¿Y qué solución podía darle ella? Nada más que vagas esperanzas apelando a su futuro matrimonio con el rey Joffrey, prometiéndole que todo cambiaría, que ella podría brindarle más protección desde esa posición. Y la peor de las situaciones ya se había hecho presente, Sansa estaba comprometida con el menor de los Lannister, Tyrion, y ella no podía cambiar aquel hecho. Su plan de llevársela a Alto Jardín había sido destruido por el león mayor, Tywin.

Pero Margaery Tyrell era una joven que jamás se rendía, su próximo matrimonio con el mayor de los Baratheon era una confirmación de aquel hecho. Para la joven rosa de alto jardín, dos cosas estaban claras en su mente. La primera, no descansaría hasta verse convertida en _la_ reina. La segunda, que encontraría el final feliz de Sansa Stark, sin importar el costo, ella lucharía para que su princesa, o mejor dicho, Reina del Norte, pueda dejar atrás su pasado y comenzar su futuro.

—N-no te cases con él, por f-favor no lo hagas.— Las palabras salieron raudas y temblorosas de los labios de la señorita Stark. El hecho de pensar que Joffrey pueda hacerle algo a su amada rosa de Alto Jardín le daba escalofríos. La pelirroja intuía que tarde o temprano ese monstruo que llamaban rey se mostraría tal y como es en realidad. Temía por la vida de Margaery. Y más que rogar porque no se casara para poder estar con ella, rogaba que no lo hiciera para mantenerla segura y a salvo de ese león con piel de ciervo. La suplica de su amada loba, sólo llenó de regocijo el corazón de la castaña. Tenía conocimiento de las intenciones que ocultaba tras esa escueta oración. Amor. Un amor que jamás podría salir a la luz, las tacharían de libertinas, pecadoras, pervertidas, sucias, enfermas. Sansa sería capaz de sacrificar su propia felicidad para que su joven rosa no saliera lastimada. Y, precisamente, eso era lo que motivaba a la delicada y fiera rosa. El amor de Sansa hacia ella, era razón más que suficiente para soportar a uno u otro monstruo. Por supuesto, también había otra razón, su preciada y ansiada corona. Ganar _o_ ganar para la joven Tyrell, mas para la joven Stark era perder _y_ ganar.

No se sorprendió cuando sintió a Sansa, girar aun sujeta al fuerte abrazo de ella. Cuando por fin pudo verla de frente, Margaery sintió como un pedazo de su alma se resquebrajaba al verla con los ojos hinchados y rojos, pero no lo demostró. En el rostro de la rosa de Alto Jardín se posaba la más cándida sonrisa de todas, una que trataba de transmitir, hacía la pelirroja, serenidad y amor. Acercó sus labios hasta la mejilla derecha de su amante, y depositó un beso pequeño, tratando de borrar las marcas que las lágrimas habían dejado. Hizo lo mismo con la otra mejilla. El pecho de Sansa ya no se sentía tan pesado, ver a su querida Margaery la _aliviaba_. Cuando ella estaba presente, todo el infierno que vivía en Desembarco se desvanecía. La pelirroja volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Margaery, ¡por favor! No te cases con Joffrey… es un… monstruo.— Su voz parecía realmente asustada y desesperada. No podía ocultarlo, le era imposible. Temía por el bienestar de su única amiga en la Fortaleza Roja y, quería transmitir sus emociones a través de las palabras. Y Margaery pudo sentirlo, ni siquiera le hacían falta las palabras de su pelirroja, tan sólo con sostener su mirada podía darse cuenta de las fuertes emociones, que se volcaban en el pecho de la menor. ¿Por qué se hacía tan complicado devolver la alegría a aquella niña del norte? Porque estaban bajo las leyes de unos monstruos. Y para derrotarlos, la joven Tyrell debía ganar el juego. Ganar para ella significaba obtener la corona y a Sansa. Ambas juntas o ninguna.

—Lo sé.— Trazó una sonrisa sesgada en sus labios. Su pulgar derecho comenzó a dibujar círculos, sobre la sedosa piel de su confidente. —Pero estoy segura, que contigo de mi lado, podré enfrentarlo todos los días.— Mintió. Aun si tuviera a Sansa, tratar a Joffrey no era nada fácil. Hasta el momento la joven lo había manipulado muy bien, tanto así que la mirada celadora de su suegra, se había hecho cada vez más fastidiosa. Muchas veces sentía que no podía estar tranquila ni en su habitación, como si dos ojos sibilinos estuvieran sobre ella, esperando por un error, un paso en falso y poder destruirla. La castaña no podía permitirse errores, por su propia felicidad y la de su amada Stark. La pelirroja hizo un suave vaivén con su cabeza, de derecha a izquierda, negando las palabras que habían salido de aquellos labios que tanto añoraba.

—Aun si te casa con él…— Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de proseguir, tan sólo imaginar las cosas horribles que, el mayor de los tres Baratheon, probablemente haría a su amada provocaban en ella una agonía que a ratos opacaba la tranquilizadora presencia de su castaña. Se obligó a exhalar, y volver a tomar control de sus propias respiraciones para continuar. —No serás capaz de controlarlo, lo sabes.—

Margaery tomó con ambas manos el rostro de su inocente pelirroja, con cautela acercó sus labios hasta los de su amiga y cerró la estrecha brecha que había entre ellos, entrelazándolos en un beso. El beso fue tranquilizador para ambas, lleno del amor que se profesaba cada una. Sansa sentía que besarla era como probar las más exquisitas frambuesas, en cambio, la joven Tyrell sentía que los labios de su Reina estaban hechos de azúcar. Gracias a los antiguos y nuevos dioses ella no tenía problemas con la glucosa, podría saborear esos labios dulces todo el día, si no fuera por sus _deberes como prometida del rey_. Se separaron unos centímetros para recuperar el aliento perdido, la joven Stark posó su frente sobre la de su confidente, y cerró los ojos. El momento así, sin más, parecía sacado de algún cuento de hadas. Lástima que en sus cuentos, la princesa jamás se quedaba con otra princesa. Margaery logró sacarla de sus pensamientos, antes de que aquellas reflexiones en su mente, se tornaran más densa y no la dejaran pensar con claridad. Invadiendo su corazón de oscuridad y dolor, otra vez.

—Sansa Stark, te prometo, que mientras yo esté respirando nadie, _absolutamente nadie_, se interpondrá en nuestra felicidad.— La aludida sonrió, sin siquiera abrir los ojos para comprobar que su compañera decía la verdad. Ella creía ciegamente en las intenciones de Margaery. ¿Por qué habría de dudar? Fue la única persona que le ofreció un poco de felicidad, convirtiéndose en su única amiga en Desembarco. Le había salvado la vida, y la castaña no tenía idea de ello. Sansa posó, tímidamente, su diestra en la mejilla izquierda de su protectora. Por unos segundos volvió a abrir sus ojos, examinando a quien tenía en frente. Memorizando cada facción de ella. Eran pocas las veces que se sentía así de feliz en ese lugar de horrores, así que debía grabar en su memoria toda la información que estuviera a su alcance. Sansa vivía gracias a los recuerdos.

—Entonces, es una promesa.— Sin más que añadir, apoyó su frente en la hendidura que se formaba entre el hombro y el cuello de la castaña, dejando escapar un suspiro sobre la piel de su enamorada, provocándole un escalofrío _casi_ imperceptible. El silencio se volvió a hacer presente en el lugar, pero no era un silencio incómodo, era un silencio confrontante que ambas necesitaban. Un silencio que sellaba la promesa entre la rosa y la loba. Un silencio que guardaba su secreto.


End file.
